


The Consequences of Having a Demon Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Daddy Kink, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Top Craig Tucker, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek feels guilty about the fact he’s a demon and the consequences after hurting Craig. Craig brushes it off and tries to help soothe him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	The Consequences of Having a Demon Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC SUCKS ASS AND YOU SHOULD ONLY READ IT AS A LAST RESORT!

“This is so nice,” Tweek murmured, his eyelids getting heavy. Craig snaked his hand up into the little imp’s hair, blonde locks shimmering in the blue glow of the TV. The couple was snuggled up, spooning, on the couch. Other than the occasional poke of Tweek’s wings, or his tail wrapping too tightly, things were relatively peaceful. They were watching some shitty Lifetime movie, about a lady whose neighbour seduces and kidnaps her. Tweek was enthralled but quickly lost interest after getting so tired. His attention span was short, to say the least. 

Tweek yawned and stretched, tilting his head backwards. His sharp horns hit his poor boyfriend’s forehead, piercing the skin. Craig yelped, jerking backwards into the couch.

“Craig! I’m so sorry -” Tweek quickly stood up and hurried to the kitchen. The light from the kitchen illuminated the adjacent living room, Craig squinting his eyes. The priest sat up, sighing. He put his fingers to his bleeding forehead, wincing at the contact.

Tweek came running back, first-aid kit in hand as he sat next to Craig, dabbing at his wound with a cloth. When he removed the white fabric, he grimaced. He grabbed out a bandaid and placed it over the bloody wound, pressing to make sure it stayed.

“There. I’m awfully sorry, I’m a terrible boyfriend…” Tweek looked down at his feet. The lady in the background screamed, getting a yelp out of the imp. 

“You’re not a terrible boyfriend, you were tired,” Craig stated, holding Tweek’s face with his palms. His boyfriend showed a tired smile before snapping his fingers, horns and all disappearing. Tweek slumped down onto his boyfriend’s body, head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his legs around Craig’s waist, arms around his neck.

“You - you don’t’ get it… that wound will heal so slowly, Craig,” Tweek stifled a sob. A wave of guilt washed over him, and his tears began to stain Craig’s white shirt.

“It’ll just be an inconvenience,” Craig cooed into Tweek’s golden hair. The imp smiled a grateful smile against his neck.

“I love you,” Tweek sighed.

“I love you too,” Craig said, rubbing his boyfriend’s back. Tweek was his, and he was Tweek’s, and all was well. They were practically married at this point, honestly. Craig took the opportunity to admire his lover’s body: a round ass, thick thighs, and muscular but slim figure.

Craig raised his hands to hold Tweek’s thighs and stood up shakily. Tweek was surprisingly heavy - the imp hadn’t really explained how he hid his demonic attributes, so it could be that. Alas, Tweek was too tired to answer any questions now as Craig carried him through the living room.

“Craig, you’re amazing...people need to appreciate you!” Tweek exclaimed, lifting up his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Craig smiled, walking through his bedroom’s doorway.

“Thank you.” Tweek grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek. “How are you so awake all of a sudden?” Craig asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face. Tweek scoffed, sticking his tongue out.

“I’m only tired when I want to be...like when my handsome boyfriend carries me,” Tweek purred, kissing down Craig’s neck. Craig’s breath hitched.

Craig dropped Tweek onto the bed, getting a yelp from the blonde. Craig giggled while Tweek sat up, scowling. The noirette sat on the left side of the bed. He turned on the bedside lamp, grinning.

“Rude!” Tweek huffed, crossing his arms. He pouted his cherry red lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He brought his knees to his chest. Craig chuckled, running a finger down Tweek’s back. Tweek jumped at the sudden contact, whipping his head around with wide eyes.

Craig got up and shuffled into the kitchen, turning off the ‘bright’ lights. He then walked back through into the living room, reaching over the couch. He clicked off the TV and turned to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his boyfriend who was deep in thought.

“You know, our anniversary is coming up. November 10th.” Tweek smiled, nostalgia hitting him as he flopped back onto the bed. Craig looked at him quizzically.

“No, that was on February 29th.” Craig corrected, glancing away from Tweek. Tweek crawled over to Craig and clung to his boyfriend’s arm.

“On November 10th, you said you loved me.” Tweek poked Craig’s shoulder, his smile dropping into a more serious expression. His green eyes narrowed, downy blonde eyelashes barely wavering.

“So a blowjob doesn’t count?” Craig smirked. Tweek turned a beet red, quickly pressing his forehead against Craig’s shoulder. Another wave of guilt enveloped Tweek, leaving him panicked.

“I think that meant more to you than...thanitdidtome,” Tweek stammered, scooting away from Craig. He looked down at the bedsheets, tracing shapes on the plain white cotton. Craig had never considered the fact that Tweek had been with other people - it was a given, but an afterthought at most. 

“How old...are you?” Craig asked curiously. Tweek gave a guilty look, and suddenly his horns and tail were back again. His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed up at Craig.

“Well, I’m a lesser demon. So how old are demons?” Tweek offered, hand tracing up his tail.

“Demons are fallen angels...so, older than humans?” Craig asked tentatively. Tweek nodded slowly, red eyes falling down to his furry legs. “Cool. Demon boyfriend,” Craig leaned back, resting his body on his arms for support. Craig stared up at the ceiling, and then to Tweek. He smiled at him.

“If that’s what you draw from it, then yes, you’ve got a demon boyfriend.” Tweek sighed, crawling over to his pillow. He rested his head down, feeling the embroidered ‘requies autem daemonium’ in silk thread. 

“I guess we are dating, I never really thought about it...kind of like the blowjob thing…” Craig admitted, turning so he could lie down too. He messed with the covers, trying to get them over himself without fully getting up. After successfully getting warm under the covers, Craig turned to face Tweek. 

“Tweek, can you just - just talk about demon stuff?” Craig snuggled closer to the blonde. “I want to know more so I can help you when you need it...so you don’t freak out,” He added quickly. Tweek nodded silently. Craig turned to switch off the lamp. In the pitch dark, he rolled back over and faced where he assumed Tweek was.

“Well, okay. Imps are mischievous...not really evil. Also, most of us directly serve Satan in some way, so sometimes we get special treatment. It’s how I can stay with you for like...ever. Plus, if someone sells their soul to me, even in Hell we can hang out and stuff.” Craig liked the thought of that, but he soon drove it out. The imp was a tempter at heart and God, was Craig in love with him - and Tweek was in love with Craig. What has he done? He had broken his vows of chastity, obedience, and poverty. 

“Anyways, that would be, uh, nice. Huh? I don’t know, we’re not even married. Oh, I’m sorry I even brought that up…” Tweek trailed off, sheets rustling as he pulled them over his head. Craig quickly grabbed them, but the pressure of the fabric and Tweek long sharp claws were too much. They ripped in streaks, and Tweek whimpered.

“Fuck,” Craig muttered, feeling the shredded cotton brushing on his fingertips. 

“I - I’m sorry.” Tweek whimpered, peeking out from the bedsheets. Craig sighed. “That was bad. I was bad.” Craig’s boxers felt tight as the words left Tweek’s lips, and Craig could see his pink plump lips, cheeks dusted rose.

“Can you say that again?”

“I was bad.”

“God...” Craig purred, sheets rustling as he slid his hand down near his aching cock, hand on his boxers.

“Stop getting off on my shame, sinful pastor!” Tweek scooted beside his lover, gently prodding him with a claw. Craig grinned.

“Hands off your dick, Craig,” Tweek chided, grabbing his wrist. Craig grumbled but quickly sat up. Tweek snapped his fingers and crawled to the foot of the bed and hopped off. The blonde rummaged through the dresser, hips swaying as he leaned down. Tweek already knew they kept their “bedroom items” in the bottom left drawer, but he decided to give Craig a show. 

Tweek grabbed the lube, his new set of lingerie and rope. He remembered how he and Craig had to make up a story on the spot for that rope. ‘Hanging - hanging plants!’ Tweek had screeched. Craig had chuckled and still teased him about it, occasionally. He smiled at the memory. 

Tweel swiftly moved to the door to the restroom, slamming the door shut as he hurried to get dressed. Even if they were going to be taken off as quickly as they were put on, Tweek still tried to look nice. Nuns weren’t allowed to have make-up, but Tweek had still snatched some when he and Craig went to Salt Lake City (along with the lingerie he now sported). 

He got out the red lip gloss, lathering it on. Tweek smacked his lips and blew a kiss into the mirror. Tweek applied some concealer, then eyeliner. He and Craig both loved winged eyeliner, and as the imp took a step back, he smiled again. He smiled whenever he thought of Craig.

In front of the mirror, he stared. The dark red, lacy, lingerie was what Tweek considered beautiful: with intricate embroidery and a sophisticated yet sultry look. He grabbed the rope with his long delicate fingers. As he opened up the bathroom door, Craig looked at him as if he was the most beautiful being to ever live. Tweek liked that, flushing red. His fingers tightened around the rope in his grasp.

“I’m sorry I was so bad,” Tweek whispered, leaning in the doorway. He pouted his lips and batted his downy blonde eyelashes. Craig didn’t respond, just stared. He shook himself out of the trance.

“You were bad, so bad. Ripped my fucking sheets.” Craig hissed, fingers tracing the bedpost as he rounded the bed’s corner. He snatched the rope from Tweek’s pale hands, the blonde trembling. Craig wheeled him around by his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed.

“Craig!” Tweek whined, adjusting himself onto his knees. He turned his head back to find Craig smirking as he moved Tweek’s hands behind his back. As his lover tied his hands, Tweek looked down to see his bulging cock between his legs, tight against his lace panties.

“Baby, there’s no need to be ashamed of wanting marriage…” Craig coos into Tweek’s ear. The blonde shuddered as Craig leaned into him, and Tweek fell down onto the bed. His ass was up in the air as his face mashed against the bedsheets. Craig took the opportunity to slap Tweek’s chubby ass and the man mewls and squirms underneath him. Tweek’s cheeks jiggle, whether from the hit or from his shudders. Craig licks his lips, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bathroom counter before hurrying over. He hops up on the bed and positions himself behind Tweek.

“I don’t want marriage, I want you,” A muffled, sly voice retorts. Craig groans as he rubs his clothed erection against Tweek’s panties, noting the whimpers coming from the blonde.

“That’s a fucking slutty thing to say, bitch,” Craig grunts, quickly pulling down Tweek’s lacy underwear. He uncapped the bottle of lube with a snap and squirted a liberal amount on his fingers. Walking his fingers up the inside of Tweek’s thighs, leaving the imp mewling. 

“I know, I’m such a slut, Daddy,” Tweek breathed, feelings his cheeks being spread. That name was sent right to Craig’s hard erection. He let out a moan as Craig traced his ring of muscle. The noirette quickly inserted a finger, up to the knuckle. Tweek panted and whimpered as Craig put in another finger, and then a third. He rocked his hips to the pumps of Craig’s digits.

“You always seem to want it, like a filthy whore.” Craig grazed over Tweek’s prostate, eliciting a symphony of whimpers, moans, and whines. 

“Yeah, I - I do.” Tweek mewled, looking behind himself at Craig. His lip gloss and eyeliner were smeared all over his face and the bedsheets below him, and that was what truly sent Craig into a state of pure, unadulterated lust and love. Tweek had the heart to go along with these things, just to make him sooo happy. Blonde hair messy and dishevelled, green eyes blown wide with want.

“You’re a beautiful little fucktoy.” Tweek cast him a confused glance. Craig hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, stopping to give Tweek’s ass a slap. Craig pulled his boxers down, erection popping out. He stroked his length, lube on his fingers cold to the touch. Craig loved the feeling of his wet, warm, hands on his length but shook away the urge to keep going. The blonde panting in front of him needed to be punished, he reminded himself. He thrusted into Tweek in a matter of seconds, bottoming out almost immediately. The smaller man yelped at the sudden sensation. Craig leaned over his lover’s body, hot breath against his ear. 

“You alright?” Craig asked softly. Tweek let out a shaky breath, nodding fervently. Tears pricked his eyes, pain and pleasure clouding his mind as he rocked back his hips. The feeling of Craig in him, filling him up, was intoxicating. He loved it. Tweek’s green eyes rolled back, face flushed red. Craig pulled back out and thrusted in again. Tweek moaned and Craig rocked his hips, over and over, back and forth in a neat rhythm. Craig felt Tweek’s sweat against his chest as he moved, arms jutting into his stomach. Craig hardly noticed - he enjoyed the feeling of Tweek around him, warm, wet, and tight. 

Craig increased his pace, becoming rougher with every movement. Wet slaps filled the room as the noirette pounded into the man below him. His hands held onto Tweek’s hips, gripping tightly as he thrusted.

“Daddy! Can you - may you-” Craig’s tip finally touched Tweek’s prostate, and the blonde let out a long and low moan. He arched his back, the side of his face up against the dirty bedsheets. His golden hair stuck to his forehead as he looked up at Craig.

“Jerk you off?” Craig asked, smirking. He thrusted hard, touching Tweek’s prostate again. The blonde shuddered and moaned.

“Yes!” Tweek whined. 

“This is your punishment, naughty boy,” Craig grinned. Tweek cast a pleading gaze, moving his hands to no avail.

“Please! Please I’ll, I’ll be good-” Tweek whimpered. 

“Beg.”

“Daddy - I need you! Please, pleasure me, please please please!” Tweek yelped as Craig wrapped his hand around his aching cock. He pumped a few times before Tweek’s orgasm was ripped from him, a cry coming from the blonde. He came all over his stomach, the panties around his knees, and the bedsheets below him. 

Tweek smiled lazily, and the lewd sight had Craig finally finding his release. He continued thrusting, slower now, and slumped over Tweek. He pulled out, and Tweek now laid down properly.

“Could you untie me?” Tweek asked, panting. He was sweaty and dishevelled. Craig nodded and smiled, breathing heavily as he sat up. He carefully untied Tweek’s hands in silence. 

“There. You alright?” Tweek got up and turned to face him, wiggling out his arms. He winced as he sat down. Craig put a hand on his shoulder, looking into Tweek’s eyes.

“Yep. That was amazing.” Tweek mumbled, smiling. Craig rubbed his thumb over Tweek’s cheek and the blonde giggled.  
“I love how you giggle,” Craig said. Tweek flushed and smiled wide. He turned his body and slid off his panties, down his long legs. Craig had to resist the urge to run his hands up Tweek’s thighs. 

“Your laugh is better,” Tweek grinned, unhooking his lacy red bra. Craig smiled, watching Tweek’s graceful movements. Tweek snapped his fingers and sighed.

“Now I really am tired.” Tweek pinched Craig’s cheek, crawling over to his pillow once again. Craig watched him and leaned to turn off the bedside lamp. He pulled the covers over him and Tweek, pulling the blonde close to his chest.

Tweek was out almost immediately, soft breaths heard in the silence. Craig soon drifted off to sleep, and there was where they wanted to stay: in each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> That shitty lifetime movie they were watching is called Fatherly Obsession or The Landlord. Also, as I was reading up on demons, did you know succubi were the first sex demons and then came incubi? Because succubi take men's semen and the incubi use it to impregnate women? LMAOOO 
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr, artnstuffsouthpark, and if you want to chat with Father Tucker and Sister Tweek go to eateucharistandlie, an ask blog I set up for them!


End file.
